


［海赫］性别争议

by NoChoco



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChoco/pseuds/NoChoco
Summary: 在找到合适的地方发文之前还是选择了ao3
Kudos: 7





	［海赫］性别争议

是A爆了的李总还是甜甜软软的O小盒  
随便的一个故事背景

李赫宰到底是A还是O？

这个问题伴随着出道、大火出现，论坛和SNS上讨论过很多次，每个论点都附带着十个八个的证明，通过综艺舞台直播私下，说明李赫宰真的是A/O。网友在一个帖子相信了李赫宰百分之百是Alpha，拐个弯又被李赫宰是草莓味的Omega说服了。  
“为什么那么多人会不确定你的性别？”李东海拿着手机走进房间，“是你在舞台上太像个Alpha了吗？”  
李赫宰只开了一盏床头灯，看着电视昏昏欲睡，“有可能是吧，在舞台上我也只是一个表演者。”眨了眨眼，“啊，也可能是没见过我的抑制贴。”  
“那不是我帮你标记了嘛。”李东海爬上床，把手机扔在一边，一把抱住了李赫宰。刚从浴室出来的李东海没穿上衣，带着一身潮气，睡意朦胧的李赫宰不会像清醒时一样还作几下挣扎的动作，这时候的他只会放下遥控板，找个舒服点的位置趴着。  
应该是刚涂完身体乳，李赫宰身上带着淡淡的桃子味，放松时信息素的果味也飘出来，和桃子香气交融在一起，怀里又香又软。因为病毒获得的长时间的休假导致作息极其不规律，让李赫宰只是待在家里就瘦了很多，最近一个月开始和李东海同居，作息强行变得规律，饮食也基本告别了垃圾食品，长了几斤肉，顺便就把近期目标改成了练出更好看的肌肉线条，但是因为刚开始，所以只有手感比原来好了点。  
李赫宰把头埋在李东海颈窝，说话的时候嘴巴不自觉的撅起，有一下没一下地蹭着李东海的皮肤，“我发情期应该就在这几天了，最近一直都没什么力气。”说出的话带着温热的气息绕在李东海锁骨处。

“你信息素味道都快盖过身体乳了，一进房间我就闻到了。”李东海捋了几下李赫宰留了一些时间有点长的发尾，顺势捏了捏他露出的光洁的脖颈，微微凸起的腺体比周边皮肤温度更高，“你明天没有工作吧？”  
以恋人身份相处了好几年，李东海话里话外什么意思李赫宰再清楚不过，于是先回答他的就是一个湿漉漉的吻。李赫宰的嘴唇很有魅力，厚厚的唇瓣贴上来的时候李东海就什么都不愿意去想了，只依赖着本能去舔舐、探索、啃咬，唇齿交缠间空气渐渐变得稀薄。李赫宰怕痛又习惯性的忍耐，舌尖被咬了一口却只是哼了一声皱起眉头，手抬起应该是想推的，却被李东海抓住放在自己肩上。在氧气耗尽前终于分开点，李赫宰脑袋懵懵的，只嘴唇微张，无意识地把视线落在李东海的唇上，像无形的钩子，引得人又吻上去。  
Alpha信息素渐渐充斥在整个房间，像温水一样，等李赫宰呼吸开始急促才意识到自己被略强势的信息素包裹，从后颈腺体开始到全身，都渴望着Alpha恋人的信息素。  
李东海不会不知道，他的手从丝质睡衣下摆探进去，顺着脊椎骨一节一节摸上去，李东海放过被亲得红晕爬上耳后又蔓延到脸颊的李赫宰，转而用牙齿轻轻咬住他的腺体。最脆弱的地方被包裹住，哪怕经历了很多次，李赫宰还是本能地浑身一僵，又被安抚得放松下来。  
被略显尖利的齿尖似有若无地戳刺，每一次接触都使得李赫宰从尾椎泛起的一阵酥麻。搭在李东海肩上的手一下一下握紧，修剪干净的指甲徒劳地在他背上抓出几道白色痕迹，不久后又变成淡淡的红。“咬上来吧，”李赫宰在李东海耳边轻轻地喘，“我接下来几天都没有工作。”  
话音未落就感觉到李东海的信息素更重了一些。说来奇怪，李东海这个人明明不抽烟，只有因为剧情需要的时候碰过烟，还第一口就咳得够呛，但他的信息素偏偏是烟草味，混着木质香，仔细分辨还能闻出其他味道，但李赫宰的理智没撑到过那个时候，总是没多久就软了腿，失了神，李赫宰很喜欢这个味道，想悄悄找同样气味的香水却没有机会，只能闻前调，其他都不清楚了。  
感受到信息素从后颈开始涌入时，因为发情期被挑起的情欲缓解了一点，片刻之后又如潮水般上涌。李赫宰很会说话，在床上也总是撩李东海几句，后来李东海就让他不要说话了，不然也是自己遭罪，第二天爬不起来又要别扭一会。  
李东海的吻从腺体慢慢移到颈侧，又落到锁骨，想着反正天冷了就算有行程也是高领，就留下了零星几个红印，李赫宰也不推拒，反而两手环住李东海的肩膀，仰起头接受Alpha的亲密接触，被咬住喉结的时候，感觉自己真像李东海的猎物，任由他动作。

后来灯被李东海关上，房间只剩下香薰蜡烛暖黄的光，李东海突然想到网上的那些讨论，“赫宰…你当时要是分化成了Alpha…”  
“你就不会再说什么要追求我的话了吧？”  
李东海摇了摇头，搂紧了李赫宰，“我是在很喜欢你之后才担心你会分化成什么性别的，要是Alpha，你和我在一起会不会很累啊。”李赫宰的头发干燥蓬松，摸上去发丝轻飘飘缠上手指，“我想了好多方法让你能安心和我在一起，一起做一对打破世俗偏见的情侣，你分化成Omega我的目标就不显得那么困难了。”  
“我做好了摘月亮的打算，但是后来发现，月亮就在我的身边”  
虽然永远都有一弯月亮，但永远不会再有你这样的月亮了。

没做完，但是我写完了


End file.
